


Gabe Hawke Drabbles

by Ltleflrt



Series: Peace Begins With A Smile [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm going to start putting all my "Gabe Hawke is silly" drabbles.  Cuz they're in my head and I need to put them somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prankster

Hawke wasn’t just drunk, he was wasted. And Isabela was encouraging his bad behavior. They’d managed to talk everyone out of the warm confines of Varric’s private suite and into the streets, where they all wandered out to the docks leading to The Gallows. 

“Hawke, I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Anders said quietly as he looked around to make sure they weren’t seen. 

Varric chuckled nervously. ”I hate to say it, but I’m in agreement Blondie.”

Isabela wrapped an arm through Anders’ and leaned against him with her chin propped on his shoulder. She looked up at him with eyes sparkling with humor. ”Don’t be such an Aveline,” she said. ”I just want to see a little light show.”

Hawke laughed. ”Just a little one?”

Isabela smirked. ”Well… nothing about you is little.”

 

Fenris threw a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He too, had imbibed more than he should have, but he still didn’t want to encourage what was about to happen. When he was sure he’d be able to speak normally, he lowered his hand. ”Gabe,” he said warningly. ”You may be the city’s Champion, but Meredith still wants you in a cell in the Gallows.”

Hawke’s grin widened. ”It’ll only be a problem if I get caught,” he said with a wink. He turned his back to his friends and faced the sea. He raised his hands above his head, his staff gripped tightly in one fist. The fingers of his free hand twirled in a slight pattern and the stone in his staff began to glow dully as he pulled power from the fade. With a shout he jerked his hands down.

Bright flashes filled the air as bolt after bolt of lightning shot from the sky to strike the water surrounding the Gallows. It was so close that there was no delay between the flash and the bang of thunder. Everyone clasped their hands over their ears, and watched in fascination as each bolt hit the waves and fractured into patterns through the water. 

It lasted only half a minute, and the silence afterward was almost more deafening than the thunder. When Hawke saw the Templars rush out of the island fortress, he wreathed his hand in a fireball and waved at them from across the water, catching their attention to make sure they knew it was him, and not one of the mages inside. ”Come and get me!” he hollered.

“Oh shit!” Isabela cried. ”Run!”

No one questioned the pirate’s orders. 

“Split up!” Hawke shouted cheerfully. ”Meet back at the Hanged Man!”

Fenris ignored Hawke’s instructions and kept himself glued to the mage’s heels as they ran, taking random turns. When he wasn’t sure he could run anymore, and he found himself wondering how Hawke managed to keep going, they finally came to a stop. 

Hawke began to laugh hard, bent over with a hand across his stomach, leaning on his staff. Fenris glared at him as he gasped for breath. ”Are you mad?” he finally asked.

“Possibly!” Hawke replied with a jaunty grin. Fenris couldn’t help but laugh at the mage’s unrepentant joy. 

The clatter of boots caught their attention. Templars. Hawke grabbed Fenris’ hand and tugged him until they were running again, their combined laughter trailed behind them. 

“You’ll be the death of me!” Fenris shouted as they ran.

Hawke came to a stop and jerked Fenris into his arms for a quick kiss. ”At least you can say you truly lived, first.” He murmured, before dragging him back into a run.

Fenris smiled at Hawke’s back, because he knew the mage spoke the truth.


	2. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday morning as I was driving to work a thunderstorm was moving in over the valley and this popped into my head. I literally wrote it during my one hour lunch break. Please forgive any grammar or stuff because I'm feeling too lazy to fix it right now :)

Hawke felt the lightning immediately, and his eyes popped open. Mentally he counted the seconds. One… two… three… four… at eleven seconds the soft rumble of thunder brought a smile to his face. He could feel the storm like a vibration under his skin. It was moving towards them from the sea, and he knew that they would be spending the morning drenched. 

 

He could still see some clear sky in the early twilight. It looked dark and bruised, and the clouds coming in were ominous, but it only made him smile wider. He sat up, carefully disentangling himself from Fenris’ limbs. His lover woke anyway, and gave him a worried look. 

 

“What is it?” Fenris mumbled, his voice containing even more sexy gravel from disuse. He rubbed his eyes and moved to sit up, but Hawke pushed him back down.

“It’s nothing,” Hawke said softly, so as to avoid waking Varric and Isabela. “Go back to sleep.”

 

Fenris gave a sleepy and trusting nod, and closed his eyes. He was not as fond of mornings as Hawke was, but he sure was adorable when he was half asleep. Hawke was tempted to do something inappropriate, but thought better of it since they weren’t alone in the campsite. Instead he just brushed his fingers over Fenris’ face gently until the elf smiled slightly and nuzzled his hand.

 

Another flash and rumble caught Hawke’s attention, and he crawled out of his bedroll and walked barefoot across the rocky ground, wincing now and then as a particularly sharp stone dug into his skin. He should have put on his boots. A cold breeze from the sea blew over him raising goose bumps over his bare chest and arms. And a shirt too, he thought to himself as he shivered. He didn’t turn back though. He found Spark sitting on a rocky outcropping overlooking the Wounded Sea. The storm was stirring up the waves, and they were starting to splash up against the stones, but they weren’t reaching where the mabari sat yet. Hawke scritched Spark behind an ear and sat down next to him. He was rewarded with a slobbery kiss which made him laugh softly and push the dog away. “You can go lay down if you want,” he told Spark. “I’ll take over the watch.” 

 

Spark whuffed softly, licked him one more time, and went back to the campsite. Hawke twisted to look over his shoulder, and he felt his heart warm as the mabari took his place in the bedroll next to Fenris. “Good boy,” he whispered. He turned back to watch the storm slide towards him across the sky, making the morning darker despite the progression of the sun. Every time he saw a flash of lightning, his heartbeat would jump in response. He leaned back on his palms and watched the storm move closer, laughing softly as another cold breeze brushed the hair back from his face and caused his skin to pebble up in the chill again. Compassion stirred in the back of his mind, her joy mingling with his.

 

“Ugh, I’ll never understand how you can be so cheerful in the morning.”

 

Hawke tilted his head back on his shoulders and looked straight up to see Isabela standing directly behind him, looking out over the sea with a grumpy glare. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was rubbing her upper arms, because she too was barely clothed. She’d removed her corset, boots and jewelry, and her hair flowed in the wind, unfettered by the scarf she normally wore. She looked younger and more innocent wearing only the long tunic. He shifted his weight to one arm and lifted the other in an invitation for her to sit next to him. She did so, and scooted close to share body heat and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 

“You’re up early,” he replied once she was snuggled close. 

 

“It’s the storm,” Isabela answered. A flash and a rumble punctuated her statement. “I’m not too fond of them.”

 

Hawke raised a brow in surprise. “After all these years as friends, I’m just finding out now that you’re afraid of storms?”

 

She jabbed him in the side with an elbow, making him grunt and chuckle at the malice in the glare she tossed him at the same time. “I’m not afraid of them,” she replied. “They’re just bad news for sailors.”

 

“Ah, well that makes sense,” Hawke said with a nod. Another flash. One… two…three… rumble. “We’re going to get drenched,” he said cheerfully.

 

“You sound way too happy about that,” Isabela grumbled.

 

Hawke shrugged. “I love storms. They’re so wild and unpredictable, and full of energy.”

 

“Says the man who likes to fry people with lightning.”

 

Isabela’s voice was off. Like she was trying to be flippant, but there was… something else under her tone. Something that spoke of sadness and regret. Of unhappy memories. She’d lost a ship and crew to a storm, and he suspected that was what she was thinking of as she watched the angry gray storm move closer. She put on a devil may care façade, but he knew she was more than the slutty pirate wench with a taste for handsome men and good alcohol. He liked that about her. Always smiling to hide the pain. He could relate. Hawke tilted his head until his cheek was pillowed against her hair. She smelled of warm spices as usual, and he inhaled deeply through his nose. 

 

It wasn’t very often he saw this melancholy side of her, and he appreciated the moment, even if she wasn’t aware it was happening. But it was time to bring her smile back. 

 

Shifting again, Hawke lifted the hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around Isabela. His spread fingers glowed slightly, and little sparks of lightning jumped from the tips. He could feel its eagerness to touch the sky. “Well, I have an affinity for it, yes,” he said in response to her comment.

 

“Hmph.”

 

Hawke laughed at the unimpressed sound. “Would you like to see a trick?” he asked.

 

Isabela shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

 

Hawke let her go, and pushed himself to his feet. He stepped a few feet away to make sure she was safe, and then he closed his eyes and called to the electricity. He felt it pulse through the rocks up into his bare feet, up over his skin. He held his hands out, but he didn’t release the power. He felt the hair all over his body, including his scalp raise up on end. When Isabela giggled, he opened his eyes to smile down at her.

 

“You look ridiculous,” she said. “How are you doing that thing with your hair?”

 

“Have you ever scuffed your feet along the carpet, and then noticed that your hair lifted slightly whenever you were near another person, or something metal?” Hawke asked. Two flashes this time, the rumble of lightning following almost immediately. No rain yet, but he could see the gray sheet of water falling from the sky into the sea approaching them. Isabela nodded in answer to his question, her dark eyes lit up with amusement and curiosity. “It’s basically the same thing, only stronger,” he explained. He held lowered a hand to her in an invitation to join him.

 

“Oh no,” Isabela said with a laugh and a shake of her head. “I don’t want to get zapped.”

 

“I promise it won’t hurt you,” Hawke said with a grin. “You’ll probably love it. It’s similar to that electricity thing Anders does.”

 

Isabela stood, but didn’t move closer. “Yes, but his trick doesn’t look nearly as intimidating as this.”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Isabela let out a huffing sigh and reached out to take his hand. She jumped slightly as the electricity passed from his fingers into hers, and her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they dropped half closed. “Oooh, that IS nice,” she purred. The hair on her shoulders began to lift, until it all stood straight out from her head.

 

Hawke laughed. “Now you look just as ridiculous,” he teased. When Isabela lifted her free hand to touch her hair, the look on her face was so comical that he couldn’t hold the spell any longer. He let her go just in time to let the lightning free itself from his body and shoot up into the sky. The boom made his ears ache, but he was used to it. Isabela’s hair had lain back down as soon as he stopped touching her and his own laid back down as soon as the power was released. 

 

Isabela reached up to rub one ear ruefully, causing Hawke another fit of laughter, which she joined in on this time. The first splatters of rain began to fall down around them, and he caught her hand in his. They scrambled back to the camp quickly and snatched up their clothes, dressing quickly. Fenris and Varric had been awakened by the thunderclap from Hawke’s spell, and were also putting on the rest of their clothing and armor, now that the rain had started.

 

“Thank you for the wake up call,” Varric said sarcastically. “Next time, how about a kick in the side instead? It might hurt less than my eardrums do right now.”

 

Isabela laughed as she pulled on her last boot. “He was showing off a new lightning trick.”

 

Fenris, now fully clothed in his black leathers and armor came to stand next to Hawke and leaned up to give him a kiss. “Save the really good tricks for me please,” he whispered gruffly.

 

Hawke’s eyebrows rose in surprised pleasure. “Um, guys? How about we forget about that Qunari’s request to find their lost swords, and head back home till the storm passes?” Fenris’ lips twitched up into the shadow of a wicked smile, making Hawke feel warm enough that he forgot the cold rain starting to seep into his armor.

 

“Likely excuse, Hawke,” Varric said with a knowing smirk.

 

This time the flash and rumble above them was not Hawke’s work, but it was enough to make them scramble to break camp. As they hurried back to the city, Fenris slipped his hand into Hawke’s. He was surprisingly open with his affection since returning from his travels with Isabela, despite the fact that he still wouldn’t profess his love. For now, it was more than enough. Hawke sent a small shock through the elf’s fingers, and gave him a wide grin and a wink as a promise that more would follow once they were home.


	3. The Gift

Fenris looked down at the bundle of cloth Gabe had tossed to him in consternation. A gentle shake revealed a thick black cloak lined with white fox fur. He looked up at the mage in surprise. ”What is this for?” he asked as he ran his fingers through the white silky fur.

Gabe smiled his familiar crooked smile and brushed his overly long hair out of his eyes. ”Fereldan winters are cold. I want you to keep warm.”

The gesture certainly warmed his heart. Fenris smiled slowly. ”I thought that’s what you were for,” he murmured.

The mage’s eyebrows popped up in surprise, then dropped back down into a wicked grin. He stepped closer to the elf and wrapped him in his arms. ”I think something can be arranged…”


	4. Good Cheer

From that particular peak on Sundermount the sea was visible.  Gabe stood at the edge of camp with his arms crossed over his chest, staring out at the waves.  The sun was going down behind the mass of stone behind him, and the water and sky were darkening.  There was a storm over the water, although it was moving away instead of towards them.

His companions would be happy for that.  Gabe himself didn’t mind a little rainstorm at all.  Or even a big one if it came down to it.  Rain didn’t always come with lightning, but he could always send his own sparks through the clouds if they didn’t happen naturally.  It was the one spell he could cast in front of strangers and no one would ever know.  It was one of the reasons he loved lightning so much.

“What are you watching, Hawke?”

Gabe jumped, startled out of his reverie by the little Dalish elf.  ”Merrill, do me a favor and step on a twig now and then.  You scare the sin out of me.”

Merrill’s face scrunched up in confusion.  ”Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” she asked.

He laughed, and sent a heated look at Fenris over her head.  ”I like being a little sinful,” he admitted.  

Merrill looked over her shoulder just in time to see Fenris blush and look away from Gabe’s warm stare.  ”You’re being dirty right now, aren’t you?” she asked as she turned back and smiled up at him.  

He laughed again.  ”You’re getting better, Merrill.  You didn’t miss that one at all.”

“Yes, well Isabela is a bad influence on me.”

Gabe wrapped an arm around Merrill’s shoulder in a companionable hug.  ”A bad influence?  No, I don’t think so.”

Merrill giggled.  ”Keeper Marethari would be so appalled at some of the things I’ve learned.”  Her smile faded, and her ears drooped sadly.  ”It seems I’m always disappointing her.”

“Hey, none of that,” Gabe said, squeezing her closer.  When she smiled at him again, it was forced.  He hated to see Merrill sad.  She was made for light and laughter, and it was almost painful to see her this way.  He searched for a way to cheer her up.  ”Look,” he said and he held his out palm up.  ”Anders taught me a new trick.”

He concentrated, and electricity sprung from his fingertips.  Gently he pushed it into shape until it shaped itself into the image of a cat.  It cleaned it’s paw, and then walked up his arm to sit on his shoulder.

Merrill gasped into her hands, her eyes wide with delight.  ”Oh Hawke, that’s lovely!  Can I pet it?”

“Um, well… sure,” Gabe said, suppressing the uncertainty in his voice.  The lightning never hurt him, but he usually used it as a weapon.  He frowned as he pressed his power into the spell, telling the electricity to  _stay_.

Merrill reached out with one delicate hand and scratched the elemental cat between the ears.  Her delighted giggle was worth the burn Gabe felt at channeling more power than he was used to.  Pushing his boundaries was not a bad thing.  His father had taught him that, and the lesson made him powerful.  It was power he used to protect this motley crew of friends that he now considered family.  But…

“Merrill, I can only hold it so long,” he grunted.

“Oh!  Sorry,” she said sheepishly as she pulled her hand away.  But her smile stayed in place, even as Gabe let go of the spell.  The electricity flashed harmlessly through them as it shot towards the freedom of the ground, making them both giggle.

“Thank you, Hawke.”

“Anything to make you smile, Merrill.”


	5. Winter Storm

Fenris didn’t know what had awoken him. The strong arm around his waist and the steady breathing at his neck told him Hawke was still fast asleep. Spark was also curled in a tight ball near their feet, snorting softly at whatever he was chasing in his dreams. 

He lay still and listened, trying to determine what was bothering him. Well, besides the cold. That was something he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to, but at least he had Hawke to keep him warm. His sensitive ears strained… what was wrong? Had it been a noise?

No. It was the silence. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing and that of his lover and the mabari at their feet.

Gently, so as not to wake Hawke, Fenris disentangled himself from limbs and blankets. He crawled toward the tent’s opening and pushed back a flap. His eyes widened in surprise.

The world outside their tent was bright white, even though it was probably just after midnight. The ground and the surrounding trees were covered in thick piles of snow, and more of it fell in fat fluffy flakes. He’d heard of snow, but had never seen it, and he held his hand out in awe to let some of the flakes fall into his palm. They melted instantly on the warmth of his skin. 

“It’s pretty now, but you’ll hate it in the morning. Trust me,” Hawke mumbled from behind him.

Fenris looked over his shoulder to see Hawke had propped his head up on his hand and was smiling at him fondly. He frowned at the mage, and turned back to look at the scene before him. ”It reminds me of the Fade,” he said. ”It’s so silent, and bright. It is very surreal.”

“It’s definitely real,” Hawke said with a chuckle. ”Although it can be just as dangerous.” He crawled out of the make shift bed and came to sit cross-legged next to Fenris, pulling one of the blankets with him to wrap around them both. His arm wrapped around Fenris’ slender waist and pulled the elf into his lap, then settled his chin on his shoulder. ”I missed nights like these sometimes,” he murmured against Fenris’ ear.

“It’s very beautiful,” Fenris acknowledged.

They sat that way, watching the snow fall, for quite some time. When they became too cold, they returned to their pallet and in the silence of the winter storm, worked up a sweat to keep themselves warm for the rest of the night.


	6. Wildfire

It’s dangerous to be a mage. That is a difficult lesson for a boy to learn.

A bad dream, or a fight with your obnoxious little brother, or even a really good kiss from the soldier passing through can be the trigger to your loss of control. It takes so much concentration to keep those walls up at all times. Especially when you can feel the electricity flowing through everything. 

It’s in the ground at your feet, and in the skin of those who can’t pick up their feet when they walk, and of course the sky, regardless of weather. And it’s inside of you. Electricity practically flows from the Fade, or at least that’s what it felt like for Gabe. Bethany always said it felt like fire and ice, but then that’s to be expected from a girl.

His whole existence boiled down to control. Holding up a wall against the Fade and the demons whispering in it’s fathomless depths. One slip up could cause something as small as a burn, or something as dangerous as a wildfire. 

It’s a wall he could have easily added to until he was enclosed in it. No doors, no windows, and all alone. But unlike most young mages, he had a family. Parents who loved him. Siblings to laugh and play with, and fight with too, because let’s face it, kids will be kids. They were there for him when he felt too weak to hold up the wall by himself.

Instead it was like the load bearing wall in a house with vaulted ceilings, and windows flung open to the sunshine and the breeze. It was essential to his existence, but he left himself open to friendship and love. 

When he looked into mossy green eyes partially hidden by a shock of white hair for the first time, he felt his foundations tremble slightly. His concentration wavered like it hadn’t since he was an adolescent learning to deal with a growing body along with growing power. The wall held, but something must have leaked through a crack because he felt like electricity was buzzing through him, at least more so than usual. 

He felt like he’d been struck by a bolt of his own lightning. And even though he didn’t believe in love at first site, he certainly knew his heart would never beat the same cadence again. It caught flame, and the wildfire burned through him.

Fenris did not want his friendship, much less his love. But Gabe could see that he was tired. From running, from hurting. He needed a place to rest. A wall to lean on. A roof to shelter him and windows opened to the sunshine and wind. 

Gabe would show Fenris that although it was dangerous to love a mage, it didn’t have to be a difficult lesson to learn.


	7. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Anders have a discussion about the state of their friendship, post game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an epilogue to Peace Begins With a Smile. I may incorporate it into the sequel if I ever get around to writing it :)

Hawke stood leaning against the railing of Isabela’s ship. They were a few weeks out from Kirkwall, but he still felt the need to watch the horizon in the direction of the city they had left behind. So far there was no sign of pursuit, but that did not help him relax at night. When he couldn’t sleep, he came up on deck and watched the waves reflect the starlight.

He looked up at the sky now, and saw only blackness. It was overcast, although the sailors knew they weren’t in danger of a bad storm. Hawke had learned a thing or two about weather control. It took a lot of energy to push the worst of the squall away, and he really should be sleeping to regain his strength. 

“Insomnia is bad for a working mage.”

Hawke turned slightly to see Anders standing nearby. The blonde mage had been avoiding him since they’d left Kirkwall. Of course, he was having an easy time of it because Hawke was also avoiding Anders. It was hard for two people to bump into each other even in the small space of a ship if they were actively trying not to. Apparently, that was coming to an end now that the healer had sought him out.

“You probably know that from experience?” Hawke asked. He was proud of himself for the calm tone. Anders was one of his best friends, but Hawke still felt betrayed and angry. Worst of all though, he felt uncertain if they could ever go back to the easy relationship they had before.

Well, not as easy as Hawke would have liked. He knew how Anders felt about him.

“Oh yes,” Anders answered with a tentative smile. ”Insomnia is something I’m very familiar with.” His smile faltered, and he looked uncertain. ”Can we talk?” he asked.

When Hawke nodded Anders closed the distance between them and came to stand next to him at the rail. ”What do you want to talk about?” Hawke asked.

Anders gave him a look that was half amusement, half surprise. ”You seriously don’t know?”

Hawke shrugged and grinned sheepishly. ”Well maybe I was hoping you wanted to talk about fish.”

“Fish?” Anders asked. He lifted an eyebrow. ”Really?”

“Well Fenris hates fish,” Hawke joked lamely. ”He won’t talk to me about them. And we’re in the middle of the sea… it’s a good time for it.”

Anders rolled his eyes. ”And people tell me that the things I say are inane. You’ve got me beat, my friend.”

Hawke latched onto the last word. ”Am I?” he asked. ”Still your friend, I mean.”

The blonde mage turned to face him fully, his expression incredulous. ”Are you serious?” he demanded. ”I’m the one who blew up a building and started a war behind your back! I should be asking that of you!”

Hawke reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. ”Yeah, we’ll get to that,” he said softly. Anders winced, and he frowned. He really didn’t want the conversation to go in that direction yet. ”I just want to know, Anders. Why did you feel the need to go behind my back? Had I done something to make you distrust me?”

Anders’ mouth sagged open in shock, and he blinked twice before he answered. ”No. No, Hawke! I was trying to protect you… and Justice… well sometimes I wasn’t always aware of what was going on.”

Hawke let out the breath he’d been holding. ”I was afraid that maybe I’d broken something in our friendship… maybe flaunted my relationship with Fenris, or something…”

Anders grabbed Hawke by the shoulders. ”Stop it. You love him, and that’s okay. I can’t begrudge you that happiness.” When Hawke didn’t answer right away, Anders gave him a little shake. ”Alright?”

“Ok,” Hawke answered softly.

“Besides,” Anders continued. He let Hawke go and smiled ruefully. ”The grouch has grown on me a bit. I kind of sort of maybe a little like having him around, too.” His smile turned to a glare. ”Don’t you dare tell him that.”

Hawke laughed. ”My lips are sealed.”

“I can’t believe I’m the one reassuring you of our friendship, and not the other way around,” Anders said softly. ”You should despise me.”

Hawke turned to look out over the sea. It was pitch black except for the pale glow of the lantern light. But in the darkness he could see images of his life in Kirkwall. The City of Chains, they called it. The name was appropriate. The whole populace was enslaved by someone or something. Nobles were slaves to their traditions. The poor were slaves to the masters who did not pay them enough to survive. The mages and Templars were slaves to the Chantry. The ornate building had stood tall over the entire city, and it’s people had lived in it’s shadow, never realizing how much lighter it was outside the walls of their prison.

“You started a war,” he said softly. ”But if you didn’t do it, someone else might have. That city has been on the edge for far longer than our time there.” He turned and looked at Anders. ”The stalemate needed to be broken.”

“But all those lives… I’m a murderer,” Anders protested.

Hawke gave a snort. ”So am I. I’ve killed many people, for what I considered a good cause. I took lives of people who may have had families that they were trying to provide for. I killed Templars who truly believed in their cause.” He paused, and stared at Anders intently. ”Any action can be justified,” he said. There was a flicker of blue in the depths of Anders’ eyes, and Hawke knew the spirit had gotten his message. 

Anders nodded solemnly. ”Thank you, Hawke,” he murmured. ”For understanding. And for being my friend.”

Hawke threw an arm around the other mage’s shoulder and pulled him close to his side. ”Ah well. Gotta keep my healer happy. I’m going to run out of energy from all this weather control and insomnia. Who’s going to heal me when Isabela decides to stab me for having sex in her bed with someone other than her?”

Anders’ laugh was cut off by a flash of lightning, and a gentle rumble of thunder. He gave Hawke a suspicious look. ”Was that you?”

Hawke’s grin widened. ”No, that was natural. Fenris wore me out, so I can’t keep the storm too far away.”

“Ugh, I did not need to know that,” Anders complained. His lips were turned up in a small smile of amusement though, and Hawke knew that they were going to be okay.


	8. Beautiful View

It was good to see Fenris pause to enjoy a beautiful view. Since Hawke had met the elf, it seemed that he mostly kept his eyes on the shadows and the faces of strangers in the streets of Kirkwall. Ever vigilant for slavers or bounty hunters. Fenris was constantly tense, sometimes even twitchy, always broody.

But at the moment Fenris was mostly relaxed, shoulders no longer hunched. It made him look taller, and somehow younger. Hawke made a mental note to get Fenris out of the city more often if this was how he reacted to it. Even if those mossy green eyes glared bastard swords at anyone who compared his markings to those of the Dalish, Hawke suspected that Fenris would be happier not being a city elf.

Isabela sidled up to Hawke and jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow, making him jump. ”You’re staring,” she said with a smirk. 

Hawke glanced down at her and winked. He turned his attention back to the elf. Fenris hated what Hawke was, even if he didn’t hate Hawke. That animosity meant that all he could ever do was watch from a distance, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to walk over and join Fenris. Bump shoulders, brush his knuckles against a thigh, enjoy the scenery together.

“Just enjoying the view,” he said quietly. ”It’s rather beautiful out here away from the city.”


	9. Flip Flop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on day after chapter 3 in Peace Begins With A Smile. Kind of a chapter 3.5 I guess :)

Hawke stared at the cards in his hand blankly.  Isabela and Varric had been bleeding him dry for the last hour as he tried to concentrate on the game instead of reliving memories of the night before.  He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

His smile.  Maker,  _his laugh._ The fact that he was even slightly amused by the horrible jokes Hawke had been telling him.  

Nothing had really even happened.  They had walked together through Hightown, talking about nothing in particular.  Well, Hawke had done most of the talking anyway.  Fenris just listened, which was a shame because Hawke loved to hear his voice.  But at least he had laughed occasionally, which had done very interesting things to Hawke’s insides.

And not just below the belt.  His heart had done a funny little flip-flop every time he heard a rusty chuckle.  

“Hawke, you want to pay a little more attention there before Isabela just cuts the strings of your coin purse to save time?” Varric asked in amusement.

Hawke blinked and looked over at the dwarf who was smirking at him as if he knew everything that was going through his head.  He might.  There was no way Hawke’s infatuation with a certain grouchy elf could be missed, and Varric had enough imagination to make things up that weren’t spoken out loud.  ”Sorry,” he mumbled as he looked back down at his cards.  He only barely managed not to frown.  Nothing.

With a sigh, he decided to fold.  He wasn’t up to bluffing his way through the game tonight.  

“What’s wrong, Hawke?” Isabela teased as she laid down her cards and scooped up the pile of coppers she’d won.  ”You’ve been so… broody… today.”

He gave her a sharp look, and she gave him her version of an innocent smile.   _Someone should really tell her that she can’t pull that look off_ , he thought to himself.  ”Nothing,” he said.  It came out a little more defensively than he’d intended, and her raised eyebrow told him that he was not fooling anyone.  ”I’m just a little antsy tonight,” he mumbled as he lifted his tankard and took a sip of ale to hide his blush.

He had no idea why he was blushing.  It’s not like Isabela didn’t already know that he wanted Fenris.  She’d gotten him drunk enough to share some of his fantasies with her one night, and then relieved his frustration afterwards.  But talking to her about sex somehow seemed a lot different than talking to her about what he felt for Fenris.  

Whatever it was he felt.

Attraction, yes.  Lust, check.  Lov-

He stopped himself right there.  It was just a little infatuation over someone he found fascinating.  Maker, they’d only been alone together for the second time last night, and it was just a walk home in the dark.

Fenris’s markings had shimmered in the light of the full moon.

 _Stop it_ , Hawke thought to himself.  

“Need me to take care of it for you?” Isabela asked.  Her full lips quirked up in a sexy little smile and she braced her forearms on the table as she leaned forward, giving him an impressive view of her charms.

He was tempted to take her up on the offer.  He certainly had an itch that needed scratching, and he hadn’t taken care of it himself because by the time he’d gotten home after leaving Fenris on the doorstep of his borrowed mansion, Carver was already home.  His little brother had been sound asleep, and normally Hawke would have taken advantage of that tiny bit of privacy, but somehow it just didn’t feel right.  

Taking comfort in Isabela’s arms didn’t feel right either.  Not anymore.  

He shook his head, and grinned to soften the rejection.  ”Thank you, Bela,” he said brightly.  ”I appreciate the offer, but you’re not the man for the job.”

“What job?”

Hawke jumped at the sound of the voice that had started haunting his dreams.  He turned to see Fenris standing in the entrance of Varric’s suite.  His brow was furrowed with his typical frown, but there was a glint of curiosity in his mossy green eyes.

“Broody!” Varric called gleefully.  ”Come in and play a round with us!”

Fenris nodded stiffly and reached up to lift the sword out of the strap over his shoulder.  ”You need assistance with a job?” he asked as he disarmed himself.

Isabela’s grin turned wicked.  ”He sure does,” she said.  ”He could use a _handj-“_

Hawke kicked her under the table to cut her off, and her eyes sparkled merrily.  ”It’s nothing,” he said quickly.  He scrambled for a story to cover up what they’d really been talking about.  ”Just a trip to the Black Emporium… I uh… figured I shouldn’t go alone.”

“Oh yes,” Isabela purred.  ”Darktown is too dangerous for a big bad mage like yourself.  You mustn’t go alone.”

Fenris stood still for a moment as he frowned in confusion first at Isabela, then at Hawke.  ”You wish for an escort through Darktown?” he asked with a slight tone of disbelief.

Hawke opened his mouth to answer, but Isabela beat him to it.  ”Of course he does.  What if he gets attacked by Carta, and dragged off into slavery?” she asked with false innocence.

Fenris had looked at her when she spoke, but now he turned his attention back to Hawke.  He lifted one dark brow.  ”I don’t think it should be a problem for Hawke,” he said.  ”The spontaneous target practice might be good for him.”

Hawke blinked in surprise.  Had Fenris just teased him?

One corner of Fenris’ mouth lifted into a smile as he walked across the room to sit down next to Isabela, across from Hawke.  ”I will join you though,” he said.  ”If you wish.”

Hawke stared at Fenris in silence for a long moment before Isabela kicked him under the table to snap him out of it.  He grinned widely at the elf.  ”Thank you,” he said.  ”I’d like that.”

Fenris’ smile widened slightly as he nodded his agreement, and Hawke’s heart did that little flip-flop again.  


	10. Eventual OT3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon in the library for Hawke/Anders/Fenris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday... someday... I'm going to write a story that is a sequel to both Peace Begins With a Smile and Descent, and I'm going to turn my OTP into an OT3. This is an example of the domestic bliss I'd like them to have if they are given the chance to live happily ever after.
> 
> (Artwork by Syberfag)

Anders sipped his tea while he watched Fenris reaching for a book from the top shelf. He was obviously too short to reach it, but too stubborn to ask for help.

“I wonder if he’ll ever realize that he’s short,” Gabe murmured. He was stretched out on the lounge, using Anders’ lap as a pillow. He had a book propped open on his stomach, but had turned his head to watch Fenris.

Anders chuckled. ”He’s not short for an elf. When will you ever realize that you’re just a tall beast of man?”

“You’re taller.”

Anders hummed his agreement as he took another sip of tea. ”Do you think one of us should go over and help him before he pulls the shelf down on himself?”

“You know he’ll just growl at us,” Gabe answered. He watched quietly for half a breath before he spoke again. ”Besides, his shirt is riding up a bit, and I’m enjoying the view.”

“I can hear you both,” Fenris growled. He gave up on trying to reach the book and turned to glare at them. ”Well?”

Gabe chuckled and swung himself off the lounge and into a standing position in one graceful move. He sauntered over to the bookshelf, and reached up to grab the book Fenris had been after. He smirked down at Fenris as he held it out to the irritated elf.

When Fenris reached for the book, Gabe pulled it just out of reach and leaned down slightly. Fenris glared at him for a moment, but sighed and leaned up to peck Gabe on the lips. That must have been just what Gabe wanted because he handed over the book and sauntered back to the lounge to lay back down, shifting slightly until he was comfortable again.

Glare still in place, Fenris followed. He curled his legs under himself and sat on the floor at Anders’ knee. He flipped the book open, and began to read.

Anders reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers back through Fenris’ hair and down over his neck. The elf’s shoulders relaxed, and he leaned into Anders’ touch.

“Thank you,” Fenris grumbled after a moment.

“Anytime, love,” Gabe murmured as he continued to read.

Anders rolled his eyes at both of them, and continued to sip his tea. Content to just relax in their company.

[(Artwork by Syberfag)](http://syberfag.tumblr.com/post/52946947578/commission-for-ltleflrt-d-commissions-still)


	11. Hand Kisses

“Fasta vass!”

Gabe was filling a pot with ingredients for stew when he heard Fenris. His head jerked up at the hissed curse. Across camp near a partially erected tent, Fenris cupped one of his hands with the other against his chest. His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth bared in a grimace. ”Fenris? What’s wrong?” Gabe asked worriedly as he got up from the log he was sitting on to approach the elf.

He took a slow deep breath, and looked down at his hand. A few more foreign curses spilled from his lips instead of an answer, but he didn’t resist when Gabe took his hand. Gabe tilted it toward the dying light of the sun. Right in the center of the lyrium lined palm was a tiny pumping stinger. His eyes flicked up to see Fenris glaring down at his hand. ”Catching bees, were you?” he asked teasingly? ”There are much easier ways to get honey.”

“I put my hand in a patch of clover when I moved to stand,” Fenris growled.

Gabe grimaced in sympathy, and turned his attention back to the stinger. Very gently he prodded at it with his thumbnail until it came loose. The skin of Fenris’ palm was already starting to turn red and swell, more than Gabe would have expected. ”Are you allergic to bees?” he asked, flicking the stinger off his thumbnail.

“I… I do not remember,” Fenris admitted. 

Gabe prodded at the tender skin, and Fenris let out a hiss. ”You probably are, if it’s as painful as it seems,” he said. Fenris had confessed to him once that activating his markings felt like having his skin sliced open. For him to show any reaction at all to a little bee sting, it must be pretty bad. The swelling was spreading visibly, and Gabe could see lines of red already reaching Fenris’ wrist.

He cursed and whispered a spell he’d learned from Anders, letting his eyes fall half closed as he concentrated on directing the healing energy. Warm golden light engulfed Fenris’ hand, which looked oddly delicate cupped between Gabe’s larger hands. 

When he felt that the bee’s poison was gone, and the flesh of Fenris’ palm was healed, Gabe let go of the power coiling inside him and opened his eyes fully to survey his workmanship. The skin was the color of honey, and the swelling was gone. 

“Thank you,” Fenris murmured.

Gabe smiled and brought Fenris’ hand up to his mouth. He kissed the palm where the stinger had been, and smiled as he felt the lyrium lines tingle against his lips. ”You’re welcome,” he answered simply. ”But if you really want to thank me, we’re going to need to camp further away from Varric and Isabela. I wouldn’t want to disturb their sleep.”

“Disturb their sleep?” Fenris echoed suspiciously.

“With your cries of passion,” Gabe answered with a smirk.

Fenris rolled his eyes and pulled his hand free, only to smack Gabe in the chest with it. Gabe laughed and turned back to preparing dinner.


	12. Loving Hands

Each finger was long and graceful, traced with silvery lines of lyrium, and the way they moved when Fenris was agitated was actually quite hypnotic.  Gabe found himself unable to look away as they flexed and twisted, imagining them stroking and kneading skin instead, imagining their taste if he sucked each one into his mouth.  He shook his head, and tried to pay attention to what Fenris was saying, but inevitably his eyes dropped back down to watch the elf’s hands.  

He’d held those hands in his own and traced every tendon, kissed every knuckle, run his tongue over every callus.  He’d pressed their hands together, and measured the length of Fenris’ fingers against his own.  They were not as delicate or as small as they looked in the spiked gauntlets Fenris favored.  

_No,_ Gabe thought with a small smile as he remembered some of the bruises those fingers had left on his flesh in moments of passion, _definitely not delicate._  

Fenris’ hands were strong and powerful, vicious weapons shaped by the lyrium etched under the skin.  But Gabe had no fear of them ever being turned against him.  He had felt their gentleness as they’d brushed through his hair.  He’d felt the love in small touches that Fenris only bestowed on him when he believed no one would see.  

Now and then Gabe caught a glint of silver on Fenris’ hand as he gestured in his frustration, and his smile widened at the sight of the ring.  It was the mate to the one on his own hand, gifted to him on his nameday by Fenris himself.  Through it, Gabe could feel Fenris like a shadow in the back of his mind.  He could feel Fenris’ agitation as easily as he could see it in the motion of his hands as he spoke.  It should have been another reminder to him to pay attention to Fenris’ rant, but instead it made him remember the hours of lovemaking that had followed that gift.  Fenris had stroked him with those hands, brought him to the edge of madness, and then gripped him tight as Gabe had returned every caress.  

“Are you even paying attention?” Fenris suddenly growled, his expressive hands balling into fists and dropping to his sides. 

Gabe blinked and looked up in to angry green eyes.  He smiled sheepishly, because he had been paying attention, just not to Fenris’ angry rant.  “Sort of,” he admitted, and when Fenris’ scowl deepened with suspicion, “Alright, not really.” 

Fenris made a sound of disgust and threw his hands up in the air before turning his back on Gabe.  He grumbled something unintelligible and crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his hands from view. 

Gabe frowned, and with a bounce, pushed himself off the bed to cross the room to Fenris.  He pressed his chest to the elf’s back and wrapped his arms around him.  Nuzzling one of Fenris’ ears, he slid his own hands over tense, lyrium-lined forearms until he could entwine their fingers together.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Fenris’ hair.  “I was distracted by your hands.”

Fenris stiffened.  “My hands?” 

“You talk with your hands,” Gabe said softly.  He nipped at the tip of Fenris’ ear, and chuckled when it twitched against his lips.  Gently he turned Fenris in his arms.  He still held one of Fenris’ hands in his own, and he moved it down to cup his growing erection through the soft cloth of his trousers.  “And it’s very distracting.” 

Fenris’ glare faded, and his lips twitched up into a small smile.  “I see,” he rumbled.  His fingers flexed, making Gabe groan.  His smile widened, and he leaned up.  When only breath separated their mouths he spoke again.  “I find I have forgotten what I was saying anyway.” 

Their lips met, and Gabe knew that he was forgiven.  


	13. Watching You Sleep

Gabe, naked and sprawled on his back on the bed, sound asleep and snoring lightly. Fenris curled against his side, head pillowed on a strong shoulder, running his fingers lightly through the dark hair of Gabe’s navel, watching the light flickering through his markings in reaction to the mage’s power.

Fenris asleep on his stomach, body moving with each slow breath. Gabe laying on his side next to him, head propped on one hand while the other brushes strands of bone white hair away from a face softened by dreams that for once seem to be pleasant.


	14. Driving in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Gabe Hawke and Fenris.

_((Inspired by[this post.](http://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/69928396147/more-images-modern-au-gabe-hawke-and-fenris)  Warning.. flashing gif.))_

Rain was coming down on the windshield so hard the wipers could barely keep up with it.  The sun had gone down long ago, and visibility was poor.  Gabe looked over at Fenris, noticing the tenseness immediately.  

Fenris’ jaw was clenched tight, his lips parted slightly to show his teeth.  In the soft glow of the dash lights and the dull shimmer of his markings, it was obvious that his fingers were clenched tightly around the steering wheel, although it was probably just Gabe’s imagination that Fenris’ knuckles were white with the strength of his grip.  But the way the elf was hunched forward was definitely not his imagination.

Gabe reached out and ran a hand down Fenris’ thigh, squeezing gently when he reached his knee.  ”Relax, we’ll be there soon.”  

Mossy green eyes slanted at him for a split second.  At least Gabe knew they were green.  The dim glow that made Fenris’ skin look grey made his eyes look black.  ”How can you tell?” Fenris’ voice was definitely a growl and not the gritty rumble Gabe was used to hearing.  ”It’s darker than the void out there right now.”

Despite the irritation in Fenris’ tone, Gabe felt those words stroke over his skin.   _Down, boy_ , he thought in the direction of his crotch.   _Bad timing._   He squeezed Fenris’ knee again.  ”Maybe I can help.” _  
_

Fenris glanced at him again, and this time his eyes lingered for a moment before locking back on the tiny strip of road they could barely see in the headlights.  ”I thought you said you could not shift this storm.”

It was true that the storm was too big for Gabe to successfully banish on his own.  The system was so large that he would need a bucket of pure lyrium and a circle of mages to help him shift it out of their way.  And that would definitely make it worse.  But he could at least do something about the visibility.  He bared his teeth in a cheeky grin. “I can do this.”

He raised his palm, holding it in front of him.  He didn’t quite touch the windshield, but he held his hand close enough that he could feel the chill emanating from it.  The spell he used was so familiar that he didn’t even need to think the words, much less speak them.  He merely felt the electricity pulse through him.  He held the power back until he was filled with it, magic sizzling hot and wild under his skin.  And when he could hold no more, he  _released_  it.

Lightning, pure in it’s mindless malevolence, flashed across the sky.  For a split second the world outside the car was brighter than daylight.  As soon as it faded, another arc of electricity spread across the sky.  Gabe fed the power into the roiling clouds above him and the earth around them, carefully planning each strike so that it would ground itself in harmless hills and fields.  He wanted visibility, not property damage.

A joyful laugh bubbled up inside him, and he allowed it to surface.  The light show was magnificent, and the power surging within him had him soaring, high as the clouds that anchored each bolt of light.  He stared into the sky, ignoring the twinge of pain each flash caused in the back of his eyes.  It was beautiful, and he didn’t want to miss a second of it. 

Peals of thunder roared outside the car, and he was tempted to roll down his window so he could better hear it’s music.  Only the dim knowledge that it was  _really cold and wet_  outside kept him from doing so.  

Fenris shifted, reminding Gabe that his hand was still on his knee.  ”Well, I suppose that works,” Fenris muttered over the sound of thunder.  ”Although you may need to heal my head when this is over.  This is going to give me a headache.”

"Do you want me to stop?"  Gabe held the spell, waiting for Fenris’ answer.

The car accelerated.  ”No,” Fenris said.  ”I can see much better, and we’ll make better time.”

Gabe’s smile widened, and he squeezed the knee under his palm again. 

A moment later, he was rewarded further when Fenris murmured, “And it’s quite beautiful.”

 _Not as beautiful as you,_  Gabe thought.  But he kept the words to himself.  For now.  When they reached their destination, a small bed and breakfast that they would be spending the weekend at, Gabe would show him instead.


	15. Happy Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Gabe and Fenris. Someday I'm going to write a full story about them in the Today and Now :D

Fenris sat cross-legged next to the tree, sipping a mug of egg nog heavily laced with spiced rum and watched Gabe wrap the last few presents intended for their friends.  Spark’s warmth pressed against his side, and he idly scratched the mabari’s ears, receiving a happy snuffle for his effort.  

Gabe was humming Carol of the Bells as he taped up Isabela’s present.  His whiskey eyes flicked up to see Fenris watching him, and he smiled widely.  ”Do you think she’ll like it?”

Fenris snorted into his mug and rolled his eyes.  ”Leather cuffs and a collar?” he murmured as he licked egg nog from his lips.  ”She’ll probably want one of us to model it for her.”

"Yeah, she’ll love it," Gabe chuckled to himself as he returned his attention to the crinkling paper under his fingers, carefully taping it closed.  The wrapping job was messy, but better than Fenris could have done himself.

There were already several wrapped gifts under the tree.  A leather bound notebook for Varric, a yoga book for Merrill.  A fondue pot for Aveline and Donnic, a CD of beautiful hymnal music for Sebastian.  For Anders a collection of essential oils that Fenris still thought cost way too much for the tiny bottles they came in.  

Fenris glanced at the present he’d wrapped carefully for Gabe.  It was a pair of tickets to see Gabe’s favorite band in January, but he’d taped them to the inside of a huge box.  It had been Merrill’s idea; a way to keep Gabe from guessing what it was.  There was also a small box with his name on it.  He hoped it was the new Kindle he’d asked for.  His last one had a cracked screen, and he missed his e-book collection.

He rubbed the silky fur around Spark’s ears and sipped at his egg nog.  The spiced rum bit at the back of his throat, and a pleasant warmth spread outward from his stomach as it slipped smoothly down his throat.  

Christmas had always been an unhappy affair when he was younger, but being with Gabe, and knowing that the next day he would be spending time with his friends made the holiday feel different.

Special.

"You’re smiling," Gabe said without looking up from the ribbon he was wrapping around the brightly wrapped box in his hands.

"Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do on Christmas?" Fenris murmured huskily. 

Gabe’s eyes flicked up, and they were warm with love.  His lips curved under his beard, and his teeth flashed with his smile.  ”It’s not quite Christmas.”

Fenris eyed the clock.  11:57 PM.

Setting his mug aside, Fenris shifted.  Spark lifted his head from his lap and curled into himself, and Fenris crawled across the floor to where Gabe sat.  He leaned into the mage, and pressed their lips together, then slowly licked into Gabe’s mouth.

Gabe hummed into his mouth and returned the kiss.  

Fenris  leaned back slightly and met Gabe’s dark eyes with a smile of his own.  ”Close enough.”

Gabe tossed the freshly wrapped gift in the general direction of the tree, and with strong hands pulled Fenris into his lap.  ”Merry Christmas, Fenris,” he whispered before capturing his mouth in another deep kiss.

By the time Fenris’ mouth was free to return the sentiment, it really was Christmas, but he was too distracted by removing Gabe’s clothing to notice.


	16. Oh fuck, oh FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous Tumblr prompt for "oh fuck, oh FUCK."

"Well I think it’s grand.  I don’t feel that I get enough sunshine and clean air in the city."

"Daisy, that’s the whole point of living in a city."

"And it’s so  _romantic_  up here.  Just look at the view!”

"Give me wine, a fur rug in front of the fire, and a pretty bar wench, and then we’ll discuss romance."  There was laughter in Varric’s voice and it was clear to everyone except Merrill that he was teasing her.

Fenris snorted softly, not sure which side of his companions’ conversation he thought was more silly.   _  
_

Next to him, Hawke stepped closer and brushed their knuckles together.  He spoke in a low tone that only carried to Fenris’ sensitive ears. “You don’t think it’s romantic up here, Fenris?”

Fenris shot him a skeptical side-eyed glance.  ”I am inclined to agree with Varric on the subject.” His tone was dry, but his lips twitched into a faint smile.  ”I am not particularly fond of the rocks digging into my back when we have sex on the ground.”

Hawke chuckled warmly at Fenris’ humor.  ”Next time, love, I’ll let you be on top.  Problem solved.”

There was a keening wail behind them, and Varric’s shout.  ”Quit flirting you two!  We’ve got trouble!”

Spinning around, Fenris and Hawke saw a giant spider skittering out of a nearby cave they hadn’t noticed when they walked past it.  That was bad enough, but it was quickly followed by five more and apparently they were looking for food.

"Well this should be fun," Hawke muttered, already raising both hands, electricity crackling at his fingertips.  

Reaching over his shoulder, Fenris swung his sword free of it’s scabbard.  Merrill and Varric were directly between him and the spiders and he paused, planning a way around them and into the fray.  But next to him, Hawke screamed.  It was a warning, but one Fenris heard too late.

Fenris whipped his head around to see that a much larger spider, it’s belly easily as high as Fenris’ head, was bearing down on him.  He tried to turn and face it, but he didn’t have enough time.  One of the spider’s sharp front legs speared him right in the gut.  

He looked down, not quite feeling the pain yet, but sharply aware that he was in serious trouble.  His arms jerked and he sliced clean through the leg.  The giant spider squealed and skittered backwards.  Fenris weakly swung his sword at it again, but it had moved fast enough that it was out of reach.  

A flash blinded him and the immediate thunder of displaced air pounded into his ears.  Instinctively he raised one arm against the bright light, but it was already gone, leaving a ragged after image burned into his retinas.  Ozone coated his tongue when he breathed in, along with the scent of charred flesh.  Hawke.  He had called down the lightning and fried the beast.

Fenris stood blinking, trying to clear his vision.  His ears were ringing, but he was certain he no longer heard the sounds of battle.  Instead, he heard Hawke.

"Fenris!?" And then he was there, hands holding Fenris, the sizzle of magic running through the lyrium on his arms where their bare skin touched.  "Fenris!  Oh, fuck.  Oh FUCK."

He blinked again, squeezing his eyes shut until he saw stars bursting behind his lids, and then he opened them and he could see again, even if not clearly.  Hawke was standing in front of him, staring down.  Fenris followed his gaze.  The tip of the spider’s leg was embedded in his belly.  Oddly enough it still didn’t hurt.  ”Definitely not romantic,” he muttered just as his knees collapsed.

Hawke’s strong arms caught him, lowering him gently to the ground.  His eyes began to glow gold, Compassion’s power feeding his own in preparation for healing.  ”Don’t worry, Fenris.  You’ll be aright.” His voice broke, and he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself  ” _You’ll be alright.”_ _  
_

Fenris smiled and cupped a hand over Hawke’s jaw.  The motion pulled Hawke’s gaze up to his own.  ”I know,” he grunted.  The numbness that had settled over him was starting to fade and it hurt to breath.  ”I know.”

Hawke gave him a small, but genuine smile.  Fenris screamed when Hawke jerked the spider’s limb from his stomach, but then the warm buzz of healing magic soon overtook the pain.


	17. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous Tumblr prompt for "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere".

Fenris was no stranger to nightmares.  For as long as he could remember, he dreamed about the things he could not remember.  Because even the pleasant dreams faded on awakening, he feared the images that came to him in his sleep.  Often, Gabe would wake him, comforting him, calming him.  It was a fact of his life, and one that they both accepted.  

More rare though, were Gabe’s nightmares.  Compassion usually protected him from them.  But sometimes, like tonight, they crept past her defenses.

Fenris woke when the body next to his jerked violently.  He was startled enough that he started to phase out, intending to reach for vital organs, before he realized what was happening.  

Gabe began to thrash, and the room began to quake as his power leaked.  The flames that had died to embers in the hearth roared up, along with every candle in the room.  The air tasted of ozone, the only warning most people received before lightning struck.  And Gabe was crying out hoarsely, begging unintelligibly.  

Waking him in this state would be dangerous, but leaving him to his nightmare could be so much worse.  Fenris sat up, and hauled Gabe into his arms.  He pressed his lips against the mage’s ear and began to speak.

"Gabe… Gabriel.  Come back to me.  Shh… shhh… wake up, my love…"

It seemed to work because the tension in the air eased, and the flames all died back down.  Gabe curled into Fenris, his body shaking.  Only when Fenris felt dampness against his chest did he realize Gabe was crying.

He brushed the dark hair that always fell into Gabe’s eyes back, tugging until his face tilted up.  His whiskey colored eyes were open, and wide with fear.

"They’re gone, Fenris," Gabe said hoarsely.  "My mother and my sister.  Gone forever.  Carver won’t speak to me anymore.  My father long dead…"

Fenris only listened.  He understood the pain of losing his family, only because he had no memory of ever having one.  It wasn’t the same, and it was difficult for him to empathize.  But seeing his lover so anguished caused a dull ache to bloom beneath his breast bone.

"Everyone leaves me, Fenris.  I don’t know why… why I can’t…" He broke off with a sob.

Fenris leaned down and pressed his lips to Gabe’s forehead.  He felt the tingle of magic flow between their skin, lighting up the lyrium marks under his lips.  ”Shhh… I’m here,” he murmured.  ”I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Gabe’s arms tightened around him, silently acknowledging the promise.  Fenris meant every word.


End file.
